1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing techniques and more particularly relates to an improved method for removing enclitic endings from verbs in romance languages.
2. Related Application
A. Zamora, "Paradigm-Based Morphological Text Analysis for Natural Languages," Serial No. 028,437, filed Mar. 20, 1987, assigned to IBM Corporation.
The disclosure of the above cited patent application is incorporated herein by reference to serve as a background for the invention disclosed herein.
3. Background Art
Text processing word processing systems have been developed for both stand-alone applications and distributed processing applications. The terms text processing and word processing will be used interchangeably herein to refer to data processing systems primarily used for the creation, editing, communication, and/or printing of alphanumeric character strings composing written text. A particular distributed processing system for word processing is disclosed in the copening U.S. patent application Ser. No. 781,862 filed Sept. 30, 1985 entitled "Multilingual Processing for Screen Image Build and Command Decode in a Word Processor, with Full Command, Message and Help Support," by K. W. Borgendale, et al. The figures and specification of the Borgendale, et al. patent application are incorporated herein by reference, as an example of a host system within which the subject invention herein can be applied.